It is known to use cold-extrusion in the manufacture of a commutator segmental ring. In the commutator segmental rings made according to this conventional method, the outline of the inner ribs comprising the commutator segments is not fully formed, at least in one end section. That stems from, for example, impaired raw material flow caused by friction at the beginning of the forming process and from inadequate power build-up for overcoming these frictional influences. These conventional commutator segmental rings therefore have the disadvantage that the anchoring means formed on the inner end of each commutator segment are not created with the same cross section over the whole length of the commutator segment. In the end sections of the individual segments there is insufficient material available for this purpose. With their anchoring means thus configured, the segments cannot be fastened along their entire length in the insulating hub of the commutator against centrifugal force. This causes the segments to rip out of the insulating hub, particularly in the case of commutators in fast-running electrical machines.